headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four
Ongoing titles * Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 * Fantastic Four, Vol. 2 * Fantastic Four, Vol. 3 * Fantastic Four 2099 * Fantastic Four Unlimited * Fantastic Four Unplugged * Fantastic Force, Vol. 1 * Ultimate Fantastic Four * FF Limited series * Before the Fantastic Four: Ben Grimm and Logan * Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards * Before the Fantastic Four: The Storms * Civil War: Fantastic Four * Dark Reign: Fantastic Four * Fantastic Force, Vol. 2 * Fantastic Four: 1 2 3 4 * Fantastic Four and Power Pack * Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising * Fantastic Four: Fireworks * Fantastic Four: WGCM * Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four Other * Essential Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four One-Shots * Fantastic Four Collections * Fantastic Four Omnibus * Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Fantastic Four (2015) ]] The Fantastic Four is the name of a fictional superhero team featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They have also appeared in at least three animated television programs and two feature films. The Fantastic Four was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and debuted in the pages of their own self- titled comic magazine, Fantstic Four, cover-dated November, 1961. Although the team's line-up has had minor alterations over the years, the principal four members have formed the backbone of the team for the entirety of their literary career. The leader of the group is Reed Richards, gifted with a genius-level intellect and the ability to elongate any part of his body. He has been referred to by the code-name Mister Fantastic though the name is seldom used anymore. Reed's paramour and future wife is Susan Storm, aka, the Invisible Girl (later the Invisible Woman). As her moniker suggests, Sue has the ability to turn her entire body invisible. She can also create invisible force fields. Sue's younger brother is Johnny Storm who can spontaneously ignite his body on fire and hurl fireballs thus earning him the name the nickname, Human Torch. Lastly there is Ben Grimm - former soldier, former pilot and former gang leader who suffers the misfortune of having his body permanently transformed into a super-strong pile of orange rocks. Under Reed's guidance, the close-knit friends use their super-powers to benefit their fellow man as the Fantastic Four! Team | aliases = The FF | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Mister Fantastic; Invisible Woman; Human Torch; The Thing | current members = | former members = Power Man; Crystal; Medusa; She-Hulk; Ant-Man; Black Panther; Storm; Tigra | base of operations = Baxter Building, New York City, New York | allies = Alicia Masters; Wyatt Wingfoot; Spider-Man; Silver Surfer; The Avengers; The Inhumans; Future Foundation | enemies = Doctor Doom; The Frightful Four; Mole Man | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = }} Team History Diablo created four Elemental creatures and sent them out to fight the Fantastic Four. When Reed Richards realized that these beings were not truly alive, he quickly devised methods for defeating each one of them in turn, but only if the FF used teamwork to stop them. Afterward, he employed the aid of Doctor Strange to track Diablo down and arrest him. Fantastic Four 232 Equipment * Doctor Doom's time platform (confiscated from Doctor Doom) * Fantasti-Flare * Fantasticar * Fantasticopter * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Negative Zone portal * Pogo Plane * Roberta Notes & Trivia * The concept behind the Fantastic Four was originally developed by writer/editor Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. * The Fantastic Four were originally based out of Central City, California. They worked there during their first encounter with the Mole Man and the Skrulls. After which, they established their permanent headquarters at the Baxter Building in New York City. Fantastic Four 3 * The original classic blue uniforms of the Fantastic Four were not seen until their third appearance in ''Fantastic Four'' #3. * Johnny Storm was the first founding member of the Fantastic Four to quit the team, but he returned to the group only a short while later. Fantastic Four 3 (Quits the FF)Fantastic Four 4 (Returns to the team) Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Marvel Team-Up 100 See also External Links * Fantastic Four at MDP * Fantastic Four at Wikipedia * * References Category:Marvel Universe/Teams